Eighty-Fourth Test
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: Trying to get Baymax to work isn't exactly a walk in the park. Luckily, Tadashi has GoGo to accompany him through his eighty-four tests. (Pre BH6, but still with scenes from the movie) (Tomadashi one-shot)


_**This**__** fluffy little fic is**__** dedicated to 'The People I Convinced' namely Joshua, Alyssa, and Ayin (maybe Kryzia, I'm not sure) (okay fine, for Jeremiah too, who Ayin has been bugging to read my stories)**__** and also to Tsuru Maiden, who writes wonderful Tadashi-GoGo fics that you all should read. **_

_**(*)**_

"So _this_ is the famous Baymax."

Tadashi Hamada looked up from his last-minute changes on Baymax, to look up at his lab neighbor, GoGo Tomago. "Yep," he smiled widely, almost forgetting how tired he was.

She remained unmoving by the door, studying the unorthodox robot from head to toe. "He looks... fluffy." she stated, after popping her gum.

"That's kinda the point," he chuckled. "Wanna stay for a while? I'm going to see if he's operating properly."

GoGo shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She got a chair that was propped near Tadashi's counter, and sat on it, leaning the chair on its back legs.

"Alright." Tadashi grinned, and started looking (presumably) for a chalkboard where he could record his progress and takes on. "Wait just a second..."

GoGo couldn't help but smile slightly; he was just like a little kid before Christmas. After a couple of minutes, he was finally prepared, standing in front of Baymax. "Okay, okay." He bounced up and down on his heels, and grinned at GoGo. "You ready?"

"I'm ready when you are," she gave him a half-hearted thumbs-up.

She watched him reach up to tap a button on Baymax. "This is... Tadashi Hamada. And this is the first test of my robotics project."

In the minutes that followed, she observed a subtle change in the boy she'd known for the past two weeks. GoGo could swear that he resembled a puppy, the way he perked up, his posture suddenly straightened, and his pupils dilated. It was kind of... cute.

"Hello, I am Baymax. And I-"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! _

Suddenly, an ear-splitting feedback emitted from Baymax, completely ruining the moment - and the expression on both GoGo and Tadashi's faces. "Holy-" GoGo winced, and plugged her ears.

"Ahhh! Stop, stop, stop," Tadashi quickly shouted, simultaneously trying to cover his ears and shut down Baymax. "Okay. Whew. Sorry, GoGo. I need to make a couple of changes in the..."

"You're gonna have to tweak around with his programming and maybe with the voice box..." GoGo commented.

Tadashi snorted. "Yeah, I realized."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll shut up."

He was immediately contrite, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, _I'll_ shut up." He smiled, a determined look on his face as he gazed up at Baymax. "I'm not giving up on you, buddy."

(*)

"Alright, so I _think_ I've got it down to a science," Tadashi announced to GoGo as she passed by his cubicle a few days later.

"_Really_."

"Come on, GoGo. Give me some credit." He smiled pleadingly at her, and couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness as she changed direction and headed into his lab. "Yay!"

"Look, I'm just here as a second opinion. If you say you're sure, then... I'll be standing in front of Baymax. Y'know. Since you're so sure." GoGo thoughtfully chewed her gum, and crossed her arms as she looked up at the fluffy marshmallow-like robot.

"Okay," Tadashi said eagerly, and went off to find his chalkboard. He rejoined her a few minutes later, and reached up to turn on Baymax. "This is the seventh test of my robotics project!" he said proudly.

GoGo leaned closer, wondering if he would emit another screech.

"Hello, I am Bay-"

They were suddenly barraged by an army of fists and arms, which luckily didn't hurt that much since Baymax was so fluffy. "Turn him off!" GoGo yelled, shielding her head and face.

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop scan, stop scan!" Tadashi yelled, finally reaching the 'off' button.

The duo spent a few moments breathing heavily, and finally, they looked at each other. It took another few moments for them to absorb their haphazard hairdos and tired faces, and suddenly, they burst out laughing.

(*)

"Still up?" She curiously poked her head into his cubicle.

GoGo was up because she had been spending extra time on her bike; she had a feeling that she was _this_ close to making the wheels position themselves the way she wanted them to. Tadashi peeked out from around Baymax to look at her, and she had to stifle a chuckle.

_He looked like hell_.

"Wow, someone's been working hard," she commented, trying not to look at the obvious signs of his stress.

"Yeah, you know it," he said, wiping a hand against his brow. "But I think he's good now, I'm just about to give him another run."

"I'll spot you," she said, taking her place at his side. GoGo belatedly realized how close the two of them had become over the months. They had both entered SFIT at the same time, and became unlikely friends with Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. She hadn't expected them to become _this_ close.

"Thanks," he replied, giving her a tired smile. "Okay." She noted that he already had his chalkboard with him, and he turned on Baymax with a tired finality. "Tadashi Hamada, again..." he sighed heavily. "And this is the thirty-third test of my robotics project-"

All the lights in the building suddenly turned off.

Through the dim lights, she could see how his shoulder slumped. And she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew he had practically pored his blood and sweat into this robot.

GoGo patted his shoulder. "You'll get it soon, Tadashi," she said reassuringly. "Look, I'm pretty sure most inventors and geniuses go through thousands of prototypes and takes before reaching their goals. Heck, my bike's already at take thirty-six." She smiled, as she offered him her flashlight. Their hands touched as she passed it to him, and both felt a thrill run up their arms.

"Thanks, Go," he said. "I needed that." He flipped the switch on the flashlight on.

"Ah, it was no problem," she shrugged, the light of the flashlight illuminating both of their features. "You'd do the same for me."

He looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah. I would."

(*)

It was a warm, sunny day when GoGo found him pacing in front of Baymax. "Yo."

"Oh, hey, GoGo." He smiled at her and waved. "What's up?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Am I not allowed to check in on my closest friend?"

The label 'closest friend' came naturally to them. It was Tadashi who had called it first, and she (while blushing furiously) had agreed that they were pretty close. He laughed. "You are, silly. You're usually busy at this time, that's all."

"Tell me about it." She sighed dramatically, and leaned against his counter. "It's come to the point where the only things I can see are the wheels on my bike," she groaned.

He had a small smile, and walked over to her. At her questioning glance, he reached his hands out, and gave her a little shoulder massage. "There, there, little speed junkie," Tadashi said. "I promise that when Baymax is functional, you'll be the first recipient of a massage."

"No, no," GoGo replied, closing her eyes. _Damn, Tadashi_... "This, this is _good_."

Both of their eyes popped open, and neither could determine who had jumped away first. Tadashi coughed loudly and turned away, trying to hide his red face. GoGo straightened up and mechanically walked over to Baymax, experimentally and randomly checking out his features.

After a very long, uncomfortable silence, Tadashi spoke up first. "So, uh, GoGo. I was about to tell you that uhm, that Baymax is actually... I think I got it."

She smiled wryly. "You know you said that for like, the past few times I've checked him out with you, right?"

"This time, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure," he said, clapping his hands together. "So... Test eighty-two, then!"

GoGo rose an eyebrow, and checked out his board. "Uh, no. You're still on your eighty-first test."

"No, I'm not," Tadashi insisted, looking at the board. "I could've sworn..."

"Look, just check out your last test, if you don't believe me," she said, crossing her arms.

"And if I'm right?" he teased.

GoGo fought back a smile. "You won't be."

Tadashi went to his computer and looked for the file of his previous take. After a few seconds of searching, he found it.

"_Tadashi Hamada here, and I am about to do my eighty-third test for my robotics pro- AAAAAHH-"_

He hurriedly closed the video, as GoGo bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "He electrocuted you?"

"There was something wrong with the wiring!" he defended himself, and crossed out '82' and '81' from his board, hurriedly scrawling an '84' in the remaining space.

"Of course there was," she replied, joining him as he stepped in front of Baymax. "So... Eighty-four times the charm?"

"Har, har," Tadashi stuck his tongue out at her. "Hopefully, the last one. Whew!" he crossed his fingers for luck, and turned on Baymax. "This is, uh, Tadashi Hamada. And this is the eighty-fourth..." he sighed, realizing how much time he had invested on this robot. "Test. Whaddaya say, big guy?"

There was an unbearable pause, and GoGo covered her ears as a precaution.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care assistant!"

Tadashi's mouth dropped open, and GoGo couldn't help but feel proud of him. An identical, wide grin spread on both of their faces. "It works," he said in a reverent whisper. "IT WORKS!" he yelled, pumping his fist. "Oh, this is amazing! You _work_!"

Before GoGo could process what was happening, he suddenly turned to her, reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tadashi, congra-"

And then he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

GoGo didn't have any other way to describe it; she _short-circuited._ Her eyes shot open at the sudden contact of his five o'clock shadow against her skin, and his lips on hers. She was just about to decide that she was nothing short of pleased and that she had no idea that Tadashi's lips could even _be_ so soft... When he leaned away from her and ended the kiss.

He released her and she staggered back a couple of steps, a bit dazed by the kiss.

To her complete dismay (and surprise), it was as if nothing happened. He continued jumping up and down, pumping his fists. "I can't believe it! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it! Oh, man," he said to Baymax, grinning. "Big moment here. Scan me."

At the brief silence, GoGo tried to keep from feeling disappointed. Of _course_ it had been a spur of the moment kiss for him. Tadashi was feeling ecstatic about Baymax not malfunctioning for the first time in _months_. He had been waiting for this moment, and when it finally came, he had a whole bunch of feelings well up inside of him, like a volcano waiting to explode, and the kiss... The kiss was just a wonderful side-effect.

Heck, if she hadn't been there, he probably would have kissed Baymax, for crying out loud.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly missed Baymax's response.

"Your neuro transmitters are... Elevated. This indicates you are... Happy."

GoGo couldn't stop the surge of hope that coursed through her body... Until it was immediately crushed by Tadashi's response. "I am. I really _am_." He looked at GoGo excitedly. "Ahh, man. Wait 'til my brother sees you. You are going to help _so_ many people, buddy. So many. Well... That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care."

"Oh, _wow,_ GoGo, did you see that? Did you... Did you..." Tadashi grinned widely to turn to GoGo, who had plastered a strained smile on her face. "GoGo?"

"Baymax is cool, Tadashi. Seriously. I'm happy for you."

_Huh__._ That didn't sound like the GoGo he knew. He watched her look around nervously, almost awkwardly. He noted that her cheeks were slightly flushed. _I should've told Baymax to scan her_, he thought worriedly. As he contemplated turning Baymax on again, he was interrupted by the popping of her cherry-flavored gum and-

_Wait. How did he know what flavor her gum was_?

Suddenly, a whole myriad of images flooded his brain, and he remembered feeling so _happy_ at finally getting Baymax to work, looking at her and seeing how happy _she_ was for him, as well, and then it clicked.

He had kissed her.

On the mouth.

Tadashi turned red, and his eyebrows rose up on his forehead. _I kissed her_. He stole a glance at her, to see how she was doing, and they locked eyes. _I didn't want our first kiss to be like _that_-_

_So he finally remembers_, she thought sarcastically, not missing the look of thoughtfulness, concern, and then, a sudden mortification. _Great. Just great. He didn't _mean_ to and he feels sorry for me. _

"Look, just don't say anything, so we can save both of us the embarrassment," she laughed drily. "I know you didn't mean to. It just... Happened. I promise I won't tell the guys what happened."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

GoGo shrugged. "You were happy. No, you were _ecstatic_. You're affectionate by nature. It's okay, I understand."

"Wait, I think you completely misread the whole situation," Tadashi said, looking puzzled. "GoGo, I _wanted_ to... To kiss you."

She felt her whole stomach do a triple-flip and then a finishing tumble, and then her heart did the same. _Wait just a god damn second-_

"I just..." he laughed, sounding almost _bashful_. "I just didn't want to do it like _that_ you know, because I wanted to be, er, maybe at least half-coherent throughout the entire kiss and-"

GoGo felt her face turn even redder than possible, and she couldn't help but smile at his clumsy efforts. "Oh. Uh. Okay. I... Uh... I guess I wanted the same thing," she blurted out, wondering if her normally logical mind had somehow flown out the window.

GoGo Tomago was not _easy_, damn it.

She noted his surprised face, as he tried to come up with a response. "Look, I... I know this is a happy moment for you, so I'll... I'll leave you alone to do a few tests with Baymax, and I'll work on my bike. Congrats. Again." She nodded aloofly at him as she did an about-face and turned towards the door, finally feeling like speed junkie GoGo. Not, for Pete's sake, lovesick bubbly GoGo.

She had just reached the door when she felt hands on her shoulders whirl her around and back her against the wall.

_Eek_. "Uhm, Tadashi...?" she trailed off, looking up into his eyes. He had trapped her in between his arms, one on either side of her, and was leaning over her, so close that she knew he could smell her cherry-scented breath.

"You know, GoGo... While we're on the subject of first kisses..."

A small smile played at the corner of his mouth, and she wanted so badly to melt underneath him, but she couldn't, because she was GoGo Tomago, damn it. Adrenaline junkie, biker, bubblegum-chewing, all-around punk princess. She did not _melt_-

"I kind of wanted our first kiss to be like this."

He finally leaned in close enough to kiss her, and this time, it wasn't the short, happy peck he had bestowed on her earlier. This time, it was a burning hot furnace of a kiss, one that warmed her from her lips, and made her tingle all the way down to her toes. GoGo could fully appreciate the scent of maple syrup on him (Aunt Cass had probably given him pancakes for breakfast), and his soft, soft lips.

Knowing that it wasn't fair for him to giving her _all_ the action, she shyly reached a hand up, and played with the small amount of hair on the back of his neck. She heard a deep noise from the back of his throat, and his arms moved from being at either side of her head to placing them down at her waist, drawing her closer to him.

GoGo felt her heart roaring in her ears, because she knew that for the love of all things, _this_ was one hell of a good kiss.

They eventually broke apart, their kisses growing less hungry and more affectionate, and she finally took a break so that both of them could _breathe_. Her other hand had found it's way to the front of Tadashi's shirt, and she left it there, feeling his heartbeat thrum against her palm.

He still hadn't stepped away from her, and instead, hovered only a few inches away from her face, eyes still closed. She smiled wryly, and watched as he finally came down to earth, slowly opening his eyes.

"You... Are a good kisser," he finally said, breaking into a huge smile.

She chuckled. "I, uh. I could say the same thing for you," she said softly, and he leaned closer, their lips meeting again. This time, there was no urgency at all in the kiss, and held the lingering, tender soothing warmth that their previous kiss had lacked.

And GoGo finally allowed herself to do one thing she swore never to do.

She allowed herself to melt.

(*)

_I know this is a late Valentines' fic, but I did originally intend for this to be posted on Valentines. So, happy belated valentines, everybody! _

_I hope I didn't make either of them too OOC. /shakes head wearily/_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
